We remain
by FayeMia
Summary: Klaus and Hayley meet under different circumstances in different timelines. A series of Klayley drabbles. I wrote this for Klayley au drabble week. But the deadline is gone so I thought I'd just post it here! Do read and leave a review! I do not own any of the characters!
1. My hand over your heart

**I wrote this for Klayley au drabble week. But the deadline is gone so I thought I'd just post it here! Do read and leave a review!**

* * *

"Run," he whispers in her ear as they stand surrounded in the middle of nowhere. A small part of her brain wonders why he even bothers to whisper as everyone present has super hearing but the other part is stuck onto his words. He again whispers it, this time as a command as the vampires surrounding them grin viciously.

"I'm not leaving you here alone," she says through clenched teeth, tightening her hold around a sleeping Hope by a fraction.

"You have to. I can't have you or Hope in danger," he again growls urgently. She shakes her head, "I said I'm not leaving you here, alone."

He stares at her for a moment in frustration before saying,"You have to go. They are here for me. Not for you or Hope. I'll be fine. Do I need to remind you how precious the one you are holding is? She's going to need her mother more,little wolf," he growls out as the vampires begin to move towards them. "Run, Hayley, run," he pushes her out of the way as one of the group attacks suddenly.

Before she knows it, he has pulled the heart out and is grinning with the blood still dripping from his hands. "Who's next?" He asks in a playful tone while the rest of the group bare their teeth at him.

"Go," he screams again as almost everyone attacks at once and her heart skips. How could she leave him there alone and how can she stay and put Hope in danger? In a split second, she decides she would run to the car and get help. They had left their phones back home with Freya but as it was a road, there had to be someone with cellphone passing by. She starts to run, away from the fight, towards where she thinks the road is. Hope looks up at her with sleepy eyes as she hides behind a boulder hearing sounds of being pursued. She hopes that the child won't make a sound to give up their hiding place as she is almost awake. Its almost silly, because they find her themselves. There are three of them, all big and burly, grinning at her with hatred in their eyes.

"That's his child isn't it? You are his wife," one of them speaks up.

She doesn't answer, instead clenches Hope closer to her. The wheels in her brain turn at full speed as she tries to find a way out but they stand surrounding her, closing off any possible ways of escape.

"That's the child? Why should he have a family when he took ours from us?" Another pipes up, hatred clear in his eyes.

The third one simply jumps at her, fingers closing around her throat and the two other smile. She gasps for breath as Hope buries her head in her chest. Lightening suddenly strikes and in the distraction that it creates, she lands a swift kick to the man's stomach before breaking his arm with her free arm as she settles Hope on her hip with the other. The moon suddenly goes behind a cloud, swathing them in darkness and she bends down and takes out his heart before any of them could understand what was happening.

The moon comes out again and they look on with astonishment at the heart and the body lying a few feet from them. The girl and the child had ran off. They start running in the same direction they can hear her pattering feet, with the desire to kill her and the child.

She runs without stopping, not even knowing the direction until a large hand weighs down on her shoulder and she is thrown back against a tree. She shields Hope from the impact and the little girl whimpers. Hayley gets back to her feet as the two close in on her, a set of fingers almost reaching her heart. She prepares to defend until suddenly they are both thrown back followed by a tirade of sickening sounds. Her first thought is that Klaus has somehow managed to kill all of them and was back but then she realizes that her savior wasn't as tall as him and he seems to have dark hair.

He turns around with bloodied fingers and face and she tries recall where she had seen him. He grins at her, a smile similar to Klaus' and she stares.

"Hello, darling. You must be Hayley, the Queen," he says strolling over to them.

"I- yes- Klaus!" She suddenly says.

"Oh Nik will be fine. He can hold his own, believe me. Also, Elijah is with him," he wipes the blood from her face with the sleeve of his jacket and she still tries to figure out who he was.

"Thank you," she stammers out finally.

"Oh,darling. Don't thank me. Thank Freya," he says in a chirpy voice. She slumps down to the ground exhausted.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks in a concerned voice. She still can't place him even though he looks and sounds familiar.

"Yeah.. Just need a minute," she says as Hope buries her face in her neck.

"That's my niece, right? I never got to meet her," the boy says in a wistful voice. She looks up at the word niece. "You are Kol." She whispers, the fact suddenly clicking.

"The only one," Kol smirks at her in a disarming way and she sees the resemblance. Even though they were half-brothers, there is a lot of Klaus in Kol. He sits down beside her on the ground and Hayley looks at him in question.

"Nik and Elijah will find us. Don't worry,darling. They'll be fine. You'll be fine. I'm here for protection," he answers the unspoken question.

Her heart suddenly feels for the 19 year old Original sitting beside her on the forest ground. She had heard that he was killed, again, by their own eldest brother Finn. Just because he was trying to help his siblings and niece. He might be the craziest of them all yet there was a boyish innocence about him. Later she likes to think that it was because of that her lips uttered the next words: "Would you like to hold her?" Even she is surprised at how easily she offers Hope up to someone she knows just by his name and all for a total of 4 minutes.

"Can I?" The excitement in his voice is evident as he looks at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah sure," she says with a smile. Before she could hand over Hope, he pipes up again,"is she asleep? Wouldn't want to disturb the little witch's beauty sleep."

"She woke up when I started running. I think she caused the lightening," she explains and promptly places Hope in Kol's lap. The child looks up at him with curious eyes.

"Hello Princess. I'm Uncle Kol," he says in a gushy voice and the child suddenly flashes a toothless grin at him. "She's beautiful," he adds to Hayley without taking his eyes off Hope.

"Yeah. She is," she let's out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Hope reaches her tiny hand to touch Kol's face as he gazes at her, love evident in his eyes. Hayley, too exhausted closes her eyes only to jump a moment later as a loud crash echoes.

"Its just Nik who is being a daft as usual. Elijah is usually the silent one. Nik likes to make an entrance," Kol laughs and Hope to giggles. Kol turns his attentions back to the baby just as Elijah and Klaus come to a stop beside them.

"Hayley! Are you ok?" Klaus asks, squatting in front of her.

"Yes. Thanks to Kol," she replies wearily.

"I'm glad we were on time. When Freya told us that she felt uneasy, Kol asked her to do a spell for your safe passage. Then we realized it couldn't be completed as you were already in trouble. Kol and I ran out at once," Elijah explains their sudden appearance quietly.

"Thank you Brother,both of you," Klaus says sincerity clear in his voice.

"Yeah... I'm carrying my niece. So keep your hands to yourself, all of you," Kol says, not quite ready to part with the hyper-active baby in his arms as Klaus helps Hayley to her feet.

She sways, the fatigue and lack of blood taking over. Klaus catches her in his arms before she hits the ground, whispering,"I've got you,love. I've got you." Hayley stays in his arms while Elijah walks ahead of them, scouring for any left enemy. Kol brings up the rear with Hope settled contentedly in his arms.

"Where are we going?" Klaus asks, curiosity taking over.

"Home, brother. To make new plans and disappear. All of us. We are not going to leave you two alone especially after the events of tonight," Elijah says in a low voice and answers Freya's call.

Klaus hears her frantic voice on the other end as Kol says in a clear voice,"Always and Forever Nik. How can you forget?"

He gives Kol a genuine smile as his heart warms at his words,"Yes. Always and Forever."

* * *

Please leave a review if you like it or for any prompt.


	2. Once in a wonderland

**Here is the second drabble. The prompt was fairy tale. No beta! the mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

She is a blurred memory, alive in his dreams and thoughts. He almost knows her yet he doesn't. She plagues his dreams every night and he searches for her. The girl in the red dress. He doesn't know she is a Princess until he sees the abandoned tiara lying under some bushes one night. She runs away from him in every dream, with light footsteps never leaving a trace.

Everyday he wonders about her after waking up, the Princess in red. He searches places for her, looking far and wide but comes up empty handed. Everyday, he dreams of her and sketches her. Putting to paper every feature that he remembers. It isn't hard, because by now he knows her. He knows he will be able to tell her by a glimpse. But there isn't even one glimpse for him to search her.

He doesn't give up though and is glad for the first time at not being the crown prince when his father insists on getting the Princess from a faraway kingdom as Queen for Elijah. The Princess is beautiful, he hears. He also hears of Elijah's plan to elope with Camille, the court healer's daughter. He doesn't interfere in it, wishing for Elijah's happiness instead. Elijah runs away and he is left there standing as the hooded Princess and her father sit there waiting for news on the runaway Prince.

His heart shifts uncomfortably when his father announces that he will be the one to marry the Princess to prevent shame on the family and the girl. He declines and his mother uses his sister to get him to agree. In his heart, he knows he shouldn't be doing it but he does it anyway, for his sister.

His heart heavy, he marries the hooded Princess, cursing his elder brother every second. The families both rejoice as the ceremony is completed and the kingdom is quick to celebrate the wedding. He sits there stunned, wondering where it all went wrong and the Princess sits beside him, still shielding her face in the hood.

"Its a tradition. Only the husband is allowed to look at her on the wedding day." His mother explains and he thinks he is a fool to have married a complete stranger.

"Take her to your chambers, Niklaus." His father commands in an authoritative voice and he wants nothing else but to retaliate. He doesn't say anything as the girl moves, head tilted as if to look at him and without words, he understands that she is tired. So instead, he takes her hand and walks out of the room almost dragging her behind him. The occupants of the table look shocked and Mikael laughs to cover the awkward moment. He stops only after closing the doors and securing them.

The Princess is perched on the bed when he turns around.

"You can take the hood off. I'm sure you're quite warm." He says and it seems as if she had been just waiting for the words because in an instant she pulls back the entire scarf, discarding it on the floor.

His breath hitches in his throat as her actions reveal her face. His heart does a back flip inside when it registers that the princess staring back at him was the one who had haunted his dreams for years. He doesn't believe it for a moment as he stares at her, willing himself to think that it was a trick of the light. But deep inside, he knows he would know those hazel eyes anywhere. She stares at him and he realizes that she is waiting for his response. He shakes his head a little to clear his thoughts.

"You are beautiful," he finally manages to say.

"You are the wrong brother, aren't you?" She asks ignoring his comment.

"I'm Klaus, Princess. You were supposed to be married to Elijah, my elder brother." He says, settling in a corner of the enormous bed while she scoots back.

"So you are a consolation prize," she says, squinting her eyes.

"No. As I understand it, it was to save shame to your family," he growls out, eyes boring into hers.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Prince Klaus. I don't need saving," the Princess says in a hard voice. His lips turn upwards in the smallest of smiles as her words register.

"Oh believe me Princess, I wouldn't have taken you for one," he says holding out his hand for her. She looks at it, contemplating for a moment before slowly placing her hand in his.

"Where?" She asks in confusion when he tugs her off the bed.

"I know you're tired but I think the fireworks will be worth your time," he says, for the moment ignoring the current that runs through his fingers at her touch.

He opens the door leading to the spacious balcony just as the fireworks start, in the celebration of their marriage. The loud voices pierce the silence as they both stand in the balcony looking at the sudden splashes of lights in the dark sky.

"Its beautiful," she says turning around to face him.

"Yes. But you're more beautiful," he replies huskily.

"I'm Hayley," the Princess blushes at his remark.

"And I'm Klaus. I look forward to getting to know you, love," he says, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Me too," she whispers laying her head on his shoulder as they stand together on the balcony.

* * *

He looks down at the little girl and the boy toddling around the room as his wife sits by, verifying some plans for rehabilitation going in the kingdom.

A lot has changed since the time he married the Princess. For the first time, he feels truly at peace. At home. They were so much in love by the time a month had passed to their wedding that Kol had said it was crazy. Then she had become pregnant, with twins as he had found out the day they had been born.

In a flash, he was in love with his children, and even more so with their mother. Now, the little warrior, as he likes to call his wife assisted him in the matters of the court. She gives useful advise at matters he himself gets stuck on.

"I think we should put them to bed." He is startled out of his thoughts as Hayley leans in and scoops both the kids in her arms, taking them to their bed. She drops kisses on their head and leaves the room.

He bids the children a good night before following his wife. She stands on the balcony, just like their first night and he smiles.

Slipping an arm around his waist, he whispers "I'm glad you found me, Princess."

She looks at him with confused eyes for a moment before shaking her head and laughing.


	3. Pure Intuition

**Another prompt was College AU. Hope you like it.**

* * *

She looks at the boy with the blue eyes every day as she passes by. Most of the days, he is alone but sometimes there are boys around him. She wonders if they are his brothers. They certainly look like they are with chiseled facial features. Davina giggles every time she spots the younger one with dark hair and dark eyes. They are new to the town and no one seems to know anything about them except that they are exceptionally handsome and have a sister too who sometimes joins them.

There are times when she feels eyes on her and wonders who it could be. Her heartbeat quickens as she wonders if it is him. She shakes the thought out of her head before burying her head in the book clenched in her hand after scanning the grounds and not finding him. He looks at her from behind the pillars of the hall as she sits there reading a book he is sure he has read a thousand times. He smiles when she suddenly looks around the grounds as if feeling his gaze on herself.

"She is quite beautiful, isn't she?" He suddenly turns around at Kol's voice.

"Hands and eyes off, brother." He says in a cold voice, fixing him with a glare while he smirks.

"You finally over that Blondie?" Kol asks smugly and before he could retort Elijah's voice cuts in, "To be fair, Niklaus was never in love with her Kol. Don't hold it over him."

Klaus doesn't answer. Instead turns back to look for her but she has vanished.

"She's gone. Because of you two idiots." He mutters angrily.

"The name is Hayley Marshall, if you are interested." Elijah says with a smile. "And I've put you up for one of her classes." Kol adds with a smirk making Klaus stare at him.

"What did you do?" he asks again in a quiet voice as Kol backs up with his hands raised in defense. "I put your name in for the Literature class. She attends it."

"You stalked her?" Klaus growls even though he is touched by Kol's actions.

"It only seemed fair that I help you out as you helped me, brother." Kol smirked before leaving him with a paper in his hand. "Good luck, Niklaus." Elijah places a hand on his shoulder before following Kol's steps. A smile plays on his lips as he looks at the paper with schedule for the class.

She is startled when she walks in the 11 am class to find him perched on the desk beside her. He smiles a little when their eyes meet and she wonders why so suddenly he seemed so familiar. Almost as if she had known him forever. She takes her place beside him and turns back to him with a smile making his heart skip a beat.

"Hayley Marshall," she extends a hand and he grasps it in a second.

"Klaus Mikaelson."

"And I'm Freya. Freya Mikaelson." A young girl takes a seat beside her suddenly, interrupting them. He let's out a sound of annoyance and she turns to look at the girl.

"I'm the sister." The blonde girl repeats. She certainly looks like him, Hayley thinks. "We are new. Would you like to go to Lucien's party tonight with Nik? I'm going with Lucien and Kol's got Davina." The girl goes on and her heart races.

"Freya!" He suddenly exclaims and the blonde shuts up abruptly. "Fine. Ask her yourself. You've wanted to." She says in a grumpy voice before searching her bag for something.

Hayley turns to him wondering if he would ask.

"Hayley Marshall, would you like to go out with me tonight? It doesn't necessarily have to be Lucien's party, if you don't want to go there." He says with his eyes fixed on hers.

"Yes. I'd love to." She smiles as Freya huffs from her other side.

"He likes the color red." Freya can't help it and Klaus again yells her name but she merely smirks at him and reads Shakespeare. "Please don't mind her. She's the eldest but also a baby." He says with a growl.

"Its fine." Hayley says interested in the siblings.

He walks her out when the class is over and she thinks he is a gentleman from an era long gone. Freya chatters beside her excitedly as she notices that she takes many of classes with the brunette her brother fancies.

* * *

Despite herself she wears red and meets him on the road leading to Lucien's home as agreed. He brings her lilies and she wonders how he knows that they are her favorite. He ushers her into the loud room filled with rowdy teenagers and almost half the college by placing a hand under her elbow. She spots Freya with Lucien who seems to be murmuring sweet nothings in her ears, making her blush.

"Drink?" He asks, leading towards the bar.

"Something mild. I have to study tomorrow." She explains at his raised eyebrow.

They dance, taking the floor with Elijah and Gia, a younger student.

Then they talk. A lot about everything. She asks where he is from. And he spins a tale of a city that seemed alive with art and music and people who never slept. He is a gentleman at all times, steering her clear of drunks and rogues, his arm around her waist. He talks about a place with a heart and culture. She asks why they had left.

He doesn't answer for moment as he looks into her eyes as if noticing for the first time that they brown with flecks of green dancing around. His eyes lower as she repeats her question.

"It was a family decision. Freya and Kol wanted to be here. Elijah and I cannot let them be away so long alone." He says, looking anywhere but at her. She knows he is lying but doesn't press it.

"I'm glad you came," she says, biting her lower lip just a little and he groans low in his throat. She bats her eyelashes flirtatiously at him and before she could take a breath, Hayley finds herself against a wall in a corridor she is sure is deserted. His lips claim hers in a searing kiss and she finally feels at home. As if it was something she had been born to do.

As she kisses him, she finds out many things about him. The eyes weren't blue. They were blue flecked with green. And the hair dirty blonde, she thinks running fingers through them. He certainly isn't the gentleman as he traps her between the wall and himself, laying little nips against her neck.

"I have this feeling that I know you." She says when the feeling suddenly takes over again with his lips tracing her collarbone. He stills before resuming on her jaw.

"I can say the same thing." He says huskily.

"I said it first." She laughs and he too flashes his teeth.

"Would you like to come? With me?" He asks, hope in his eyes. And she wonders what exactly he is asking for.

"Tonight? Your place?" She whispers in his ear.

"Not just tonight. Would you like to go to New Orleans with me? I can take you places you've never been to," he says, eyes ablaze.

"You're quite tempting," she says pulling his head down again for a kiss while her heart races with anticipation.

* * *

 **Let me know if I should write more. Prompts are welcome too!**


	4. and I'll see you again

A/N: Here goes another drabble that I just wrote when thinking about someone. Please read and leave a review. It encourages me to write more. Also, thank you for the lovely reviews left you you!

* * *

He walks the streets alone, looking around with vacant eyes. There are people all around, some hurrying about and some lingering around to pass time. Jazz music floats around and there's the sounds of self-proclaimed witches selling their wares. He doesn't pay attention to any of it even as a drunk in broad daylight staggers on the pavement muttering about money. Its nothing new, not worth his attention. It happens everyday, in the same way. He walks straight ahead without stopping in slow steps.

He does that everyday now. He chooses a path, tugs on his leather jacket, pockets his wallet and walks out without bothering to answer any question Freya or Kol throw at him. Elijah has stopped, eventually. And he is glad. It is one less person sending pitiful glances at him. Even Kol doesn't follow him anymore. He is left alone, for most of the times. There's a boy chasing a girl and he…..

They're at home with catalogs scattered all around the place. She looks pretty in red, eyes widening at the wild things Kol suggests for their wedding. Rebekah laughs with Elijah as Hayley picks up a cushion and throws it violently at Kol. His scream as the pillow hits it mark brings Klaus out of their room. Kol screams again when Hayley picks up one of the heavier catalogs as a weapon. Grabbing a cushion for himself in self defense, he makes her run around the room.

Shaking his head, Klaus enters the room, effectively halting both of them.

"Klaus!" She shrieks and jumps at him and Kol grunts as he kisses her.

"Take it back to your room,Nik," Kol drawls.

"You know Kol, I'd happily murder you for chasing my pregnant fiance around the room," Klaus replies breaking the kiss.

"Klaus! I'm pregnant not invalid!" She says with a scowl and he smirks at her before she sends the catalog flying at Kol.

The chase begins again...

She watches him as he stops in the middle of nowhere and digs out his phone after stopping a passerby.

"Have you ever seen her?" He asks the woman with hope evident in his eyes, clicking a picture on his phone.

The woman shakes her head and he speaks again, this time desperation clear in his voice, "please try to remember. She was pregnant. And was wearing a yellow dress. Maternity dress. Have you seen her?"

The woman thinks for a while and then again shakes her head, this time with conviction.

"No. I've never seen her," her words ring out loud and clear. His head hangs dejectedly as the woman walks away from him and she wants nothing more than to go walk to him and kiss away all his pain.

His fingers run through his hair for the hundredth time that day and she wishes she could go there and touch them. The same fingers that had so lovingly painted her not so long ago...

"Sit still Hayley," he admonishes again as she moves her hand from her lap.

"I'm still!" She says with a smile at his irritation.

"No you are not! You keep moving. Why do you have to fidget so much?" He growls at her and she laughs.

"Well, your child is quite active and guess who we have to blame for that!" She blurts out and flops down on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were uncomfortable? I would've stopped! Will you be OK? Should I call Freya?" Concern evident in his voice, he walks towards her and she smiles.

"I'm fine. But yes. If you are quite done with your painting, then do call Freya. Not the doctor mode Freya, Klaus!" She calls out after him as he leaves the room after pressing a light kiss to her lips.

Hand on her baby bump, she closes her eyes feeling loved and content...

He starts to walk and she is brought back from her memories...

He walks back home, late in the night to see Kol still awake; pacing the hallway. He doesn't pause in his walk to the kitchen and Kol follows him. In silence he puts reheated pasta on the table for Klaus with a bottle of water. Kol waits for him to finish and he guesses that he wants to talk about something.

"Where were you?" He has barely placed the bottle back on the table after drinking water when Kol asks in a sharp voice.

"Out," Klaus replies.

"You have to stop this madness,Nik. I never took you for being delusional but here you are, proving me wrong. Let it go, Nik. Let her go," Kol yells out suddenly and it doesn't help that his temper worsens at his high pitched voice.

"And you have to back off! I don't need you or your advice. I don't need any of you! Just leave me alone. To my own devices. I am quite capable of taking care of myself," Klaus screams at him; the high tones bringing Freya into the kitchen.

"He is right, Niklaus. Why are you being so stubborn? Why are you holding on to false hope?" She asks, instantly realizing the topic of their heated argument.

"False hope? Really? I know that she is out there somewhere! I will find her. If loving her is being stubborn, then yes I am," he says, this time a bit quietly.

"You love her? What the hell do you think Nik? That we don't love her? Are you trying to say that she meant nothing to us? She was a sister to me Nik! She was family! But you know what? She's gone now. I didn't want to accept it but now I do. Because I know she's not with us. They found her bloody bracelet,Nik! And a torn jacket. It was a mugging case and this is NOLA, where justice is rarely served! That man said that she's dead but he doesn't remember the place. She's gone and you need to accept that fact. We all have have. I've made peace with it and you need to do so. Why can't you accept the fact? Why are you trying to ruin her memory Nik?" This time Kol yells at him. He barely registers the tears on his face as his words make an imprint on his brain. "She's gone. With my niece and she is never coming back. Accept it," his next words are quieter as he sits back down on his chair with Freya trying to console him.

Stunned, Klaus slids down to the floor. His mind believing the harsh truth and his heart still hopeful. In a sudden movement he runs out, startling both his siblings. He doesn't know where he is going but they take him to the place he is sure he wants to go - The Lafayette Cemetery.

He pauses for a moment before entering the gate, giving himself a last chance of walking away. This is the first time in three months that he's at her grave. He didn't attend the funeral, still in denial.

But now, he is here. He finds the grave quite easily. There are fresh flowers on it. A part of him wonders the use of so many flowers. Its not as if she knows or that she sees them, right?

The soundless breaking of his heart is apparent as his gaze settles on the words etched on the headstone:

Hayley Marshall

1989 -

Beloved Sister, an unconditional fiance and an amazing person. A wonderful Mother.

Immortal in our hearts.

Every word hits him in the heart as a powerful blow, sending him down in an inescapable vortex of grief. Without realizing it, tears stream out of his eyes and for the first time since she has gone missing, he cries. Without his knowing his heart finally comes to terms with the fact that she is gone. To never come back.

He doesn't remember how long he sits there, staring at the words and the flowers strewn around. Eventually, the tears stop as his heart quietens down. He bows his head down, pressing a kiss to the stone before turning around to leave.

And for the first time, he sees her. He doesn't believe in ghosts but she is there, standing on the street in a pale yellow maternity dress Rebekah had gifted her; the baby bump still quite visible.

She waves at him with a small smile playing at her lips and he can't help but stare at her. She looks like the perfection she always was, a dream come true. His heart now knows that she's not here to stay and he waves back at her. Her smile widens as wind blows, rustling her hair.

A weight lifts off his chest as he starts walking back home with her following him on the opposite street.


	5. You're the King and I'm the Queen

A/N: Here is another drabble. I love hearing what you have to say so PM/Reviews are love. Thanks to everyone who has read and left a review; you are darlings.

* * *

She is a werewolf and he is a hybrid. She doesn't fit in his world and he doesn't fit in either of their worlds. He is werewolf alpha cursed to be half vampire for the rest of eternity. No matter how long it is. She is the long stolen princess from a time forgotten now. Their stars don't match but then like Freya says,"It was written in the stars!"

They meet in the hard hearted city of New Orleans which is both the hunter and the prey. The music, the heartbeat of NOLA is loud when their eyes set on each other. Its one of those moments, straight out of a book or a movie and he knows she is something he will never forget. She knows that he is most probably the answer to all the problems when he extends his hand and introduces himself, "Klaus Mikaelson."

"Hayley Labonair," she replies with a smile and takes his outstretched hand. The feeling in her heart is so sudden that she doesn't understand anything for a moment. And neither does he. He smile leads him to a question and then another. Before long, the night is gone with dawn breaking over in an eerily orange glow.

She goes to her way and instantly, he misses her. It isn't long before their paths cross again. This time in desperate conditions as she jumps in to save him from her pack in the bayou. It is weird how everyone goes silent at the sight of her and he wonders for a moment about the power she holds.

His family still doesn't understand his decision. The decision that is taken by both of them within weeks of meeting each other. They both want the same thing: safety of their families.

Marriage to him gives her pack the power to protect themselves from formidable foes and his vows to her give him an army ready to defend him and his loved ones at a moments notice. Its all beneficial to both of them. Its what is best for the city itself, he thinks. Elijah agrees and Kol has his doubts. Freya and Rebekah are in disbelief and they don't believe it until the day Hayley and Klaus exchange vows with them dressed in matching outfits.

In the coming days, he never regrets his decision of marrying her. There are fights, worse than anyone ever had but in the end, he thinks its all worth it.

A year passes by and that's when everything that could go wrong, goes wrong. She gets pregnant and he can't believe it. Not because she could've cheated on him. Its because of his status as a vampire. The initial shock wears off and he realizes that its the best thing to have ever happened to him.

They are in bed, in moments of leisure that have been quite rare these days. He runs a finger down her cheek and she closes her eyes.

"You're beautiful," his husky voice breaks the silence in their room.

"You say that at least once a day, Klaus," she opens her and smiles at him.

"Then I don't say it enough," he whisper and steals a kiss so soft that for a moment she promptly forgets how to breath. "You're too beautiful for words, love," his words again leave her speechless with a little part of her wondering when he will get tired of her and leave. I don't want to be left wondering, the alpha in her screams and before she voices her thoughts, she kisses him with a ferocity that catches him unawares.

"You know, my pack gives you protection and in return, they get to share your powers and an involvement in the city they can now call home. Its give and take, isn't it? She questions and he wonders where she is going with this questions as he answers, "it always has been, little wolf. You are as much a Queen of this city as I am the King. We are equals."

His fingers play with a lock of her hair and her heart skips a beat at his answer. Nevertheless, she continues,"then you know, you cannot leave. Walk out of this marriage anytime you want to, that is. You are stuck with me. At least for my lifetime, as long as I live." The fingers playing with her hair stop abruptly at her words and he turns to look at her with a look that she has never seen on his face.

"I can't lose you," he whispers after staring at her face for quite some time and then adds,"or the baby." The plea in his voice is almost too much for her, her heartstrings tugging painfully at the prospect of going away from him.

Struggling to find her voice, she finally says,"I am a werewolf,Klaus! We might live a bit longer, but death is what's waiting for us at the end of the road. The baby however is quite a different matter. She'll probably be part vampire, so she's not going anywhere. Not in the foreseeable future."

"I'll find a way to make you stay too. Freya will help me. There's nothing I can't do. Or I can't have," he says, this time in a fierce voice.

"I know that you will try to find a way, Klaus. But you have to let me go, sometime. Even if Freya manages to find a way, it will be too risky and there will be a price which I'm sure none of us would be happy to pay. Isn't it always like that?" She says with a rueful smile and he stares at her for a moment.

"I can't let you go; not now not ever," his agitated voice in a octave higher and she too yells out," why? You'll live forever Klaus! With our daughter. You can have a happy life with her and the rest of our family."

"Because... Damn it, I love you," he finally screams before her sentence is even complete and her heart stops altogether at his words.

"Hayley!" He shouts her name this time when his ears miss the heartbeat and she jerks back with a start. He looks relieved as her heartbeat returns to normal.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, did you just swear at me?" She asks him in a low voice, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Woman! Is that word the only thing you heard?" Klaus says indignantly at her indifference to his previous confession.

She giggles at him, a sound that makes him feel happy without any reason. "No I heard every word you said." She finally says and then closes her eyes.

He turns away from her and yanks the blanket, fuming at her supposed dismissal of him. Angry at himself for admitting his feelings, he closes his eyes.

In a sudden movement, she throws her arms around his waist and murmurs against his neck,"For the record, I love you too."

Heart stopping altogether, he turns around and kisses her in a movement fast enough to leave her in a daze. With utmost urgency his lips move against her, a sense of satisfaction curling deep inside him. Her fingers find home in his hair as his kiss deepens and his hand fiddles with the tiny buttons on her shirt. A snap and the buttons are gone. Her breath hitches in her throat as his warm hand splays on her still flat stomach and he breaks the kiss to let her catch her breath.

He takes the opportunity to duck down and place feather light kisses to her stomach, where their child is growing. The gesture so sweet, it brings moisture to her eyes. When he comes back to claim her lips, his eyes widen at the sight and before he can ask anything, she says,"Its fine. It was just sweet and-" her sentence is left incomplete as his lips mesh against hers and she responds with equal fervor.

"I love you. And I love our baby, so much." He murmurs in a husky voice against the satin skin of her neck.

"And I love you," she pulls him up to press a kiss on his temple before giving in to the more urgent demands of his lips and hands.

* * *

If you have anything you want me try to write, let me know!


	6. Everything carries me to you

Hi. Apologies for updating so late. Here is another one shot. I hope you like it. Do share your thoughts.

* * *

"Its just sex, Klaus," she says picking up her jeans and pulling them on.

He simply puts on that annoying smirk of his that always makes her feel as if he knows something she doesn't. "What?"

"Nothing," he says still unmoving from his position on the bed.

"Then take that smirk off your face," she orders and he instantly complies for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"It is what it is Klaus; just meaningless sex," she says with a glare and his smile grows wider.

"Why are you working yourself up over it, little wolf? It is what you say it is," he says this time sitting up.

"I'm not- shut up!" She yells at him this time and he barely hides his smile.

"There's no need to yell, love. I can hear quite well! Also there's no one else in this place to hear you," he says.

"There's no need to remind me that we are alone, Klaus. Anyway, I should get going. Jack will be back from the bayou by now," she says shrugging on her jacket.

"And there's no need for you to remind me of the wolf boy," he says with a scowl and pulls on his Henley. She glares at him for a moment before stomping off.

He settles into the bed comfortably pulling the duvet on himself and closes his eyes.

* * *

She doesn't meet Cami's eyes. Never. She has too much guilt inside her to do that. Cami is her own cheerful self around her though something seems off about her lately, she thinks.

Kol knows, she's sure of it. But he doesn't say anything and for a moment she is doubtful but then his reproachful look says it all. He probably knows his brother more than anyone else in 1000 years. His eyes land on her at the most unexpected moments and she can't meet his gaze either.

"Hey," he says quietly one evening when she is playing with Hope in their apartment. She freezes at his voice, dreading his questions and Hope whips around her head to smile widely at her uncle.

"Hello, Kol. You fine?" She finally manages to say looking anywhere but in his eyes. He looks around the place with curiosity, still at the door.

"Yeah. How's my darling?" He coos in answer, showing off his charming smile and Hope starts crawling over to where he stands on the door.

"Come on in. Why are you stuck at the door? There are bags in the freezer so help yourself," Hayley says before disappearing in the kitchen, leaving Hope with him as he walks in at the invitation.

He picks up Hope, crushing her against his chest in a display of affection anyone rarely sees from him. The child whimpers after a moment and he lifts her high in the air to soothe her. She giggles and he laughs with her just as Hayley comes in, dressed for her trip to the bayou.

"I was expecting Freya,"she says and flops on the floor beside him. He doesn't answer for a moment, talking gibberish with Hope.

"I volunteered to come here for Hope. Is that an inconvenience?" He asks, turning his head to look at her.

"No. Its fine. How are things with you?" She asks in return and his piercing eyes land on her.

"Fine now. It gets better everyday. Freya and Davina are helping me to cope up. Its safe," Kol murmurs, as if to assure her.

"I know that she will always be safe with you Kol. There's no need for assurance. You are her uncle and have a right on her," she claims, this time meeting his gaze. Because she feels a need to look him in the eyes as she assures the always forgotten Mikaelson brother that he is blood and family. He had as much claim on her as Elijah had. Or Finn. The youngest Original brother smiles at her, dimples creating hollows in his cheeks that remind her instantly of Klaus. She hurriedly evades his eyes this time and gets up to search Hope's shoes. The child rarely walked yet everyone absolutely insisted that she always have shoes on.

She bends down to search the rack to the little shoes muttering, "Just one moment. I'll just put on her shoes and then you two can trot off to the compound."

His sudden voice almost makes her jump and she would've if she hadn't detected Hope's giggle from the door. Finding the booties, she turns around with them in her hand to face Kol, who now has Hope comfortably settled on his hip.

"You don't have to hide, Hayley. I won't say a word. Not when everyone has finally started to accept me. I'm not going to start a rift just because I can't keep my damn mouth shut. And anyway, its time women stopped being the object of issue among the Mikaelson brothers," he says quietly, all the while fiddling with Hope's bracelet.

"Kol," she whispers his name stunned but he doesn't let her talk as he continues,"no, really. I'm not blaming you. Or being all saintly. I just want you to be safe, Queen. I don't want to see you hurt. You are family."

The volume of his voice is still quite low and her heart suddenly feels for him. She knows what it is like to be shunned to she says, "Kol! Its not just now that you've started to mean family to them, you know. I always had a hunch that Klaus loved you and Rebekah more than he loved any other sibling of his. And believe me, he has proved that by not attacking Davina even once since you came back all because of her efforts. And Klaus not killing someone who disrupts his plans is something that I'm sure no one has ever heard. You will always be important. You always have been."

He is stunned into silence by her words. It seems like a long time before he looks up at her with a devilish grin that is so much Klaus' and says,"We are not hugging, love."

She laughs at his statement and playfully punches him on the shoulder before strapping the shoes on Hope's legs. "Thank you," he whispers before walking out with Hope in his arms. She waves until they disappear from her sight before getting her own boots to run off to the bayou.

* * *

A week passes by without a trace of Jackson and in her heart she knows that he is never coming back. He was gone; tired of the Mikaelson drama that surrounded her. And to be frank, she can't really blame him. Death and grief followed the Mikaelson like a shadow that doesn't leave even at nights.

Everyone searches for him. Freya tries some spells but maybe her grandmother has done something to prevent being traced. She gives up when Kol forces her after the headaches get worse than ever.

To her surprise, she finds out she doesn't care. Not in the least. She can carry on without him, that's her thought as she throws away the ring on her finger. It was a useless piece of jewellery anyway, binding her to someone who was gone. Without the thought of coming.

And then when Klaus and Cami break things up between them, that too fails to elicit a reaction from her.

Freya knows it would have never worked out between them, but she doesn't tell anyone except Kol.

Both of them do not grieve; making peace with their losses in a way none of the other Mikaelson siblings anticipated. There are no rages from Klaus nor are there any impulsive murders from Hayley.

They don't say anything and nor do Hayley and Klaus.

The guilt in her heart finds a place in a tiny corner as her need for a person who could understand her intensifies.

* * *

Inevitably, she finds herself at his door everytime. Maybe because anything that is relevant or everything that is important takes her to him. It always had.

And like always, the door to him are open for her.

* * *

There. I have another two in the works. Let me know if I should finish them and post here.


	7. darling, you give love a bad name

OMG! My favourite ff author likes my OS series! Don't bother bringing me down from the 9th cloud that I'm on!

This is another OS which has been lying with me for like forever! I'm posting it, do drop me a line! I'd love to hear from you after a long time.

* * *

The smell of the cigarettes that she has smoked earlier clings to her long fingers like second skin as she trails one down his cheek. The assault of sensations at the small touch leave him staggered and his mind goes blank. As the scent again invades his senses, this time the finger tracing his lips, in a moment of insanity he wonders what he is doing with her. She is danger and yet somehow he can't keep himself away from her. He knows he will never be able to as she kisses his jaw with her fingers tracing invisible patterns on his arm.

* * *

Elijah and Kol stare at her as she moves around the house almost as if she _belongs_ there.

There is a familiarity in the movements of the beautiful brunette and both the brothers are left marvelling at Klaus' luck. Maybe it has something to do with eyes bluer than the oceans, Kol thinks. Or maybe its the blonde hair and the dimples with the devilish smile of his, Elijah muses.

The girl is exceptionally pretty and _so_ different from the blondes that have previously managed to capture their brothers attention. Her almond shaped hazel eyes speak volumes, in a language that only he seems to understand. Her sarcastic remarks lead Kol to believe she would have been a good companion to Rebekah as he downs a glass of bourbon.

* * *

"You are the only person on this planet who has ever put me into a conflict with myself," he says one night running a finger ideally over her spine.

"Really? How?" She asks with a smirk and his heart does a little flip flop inside his chest.

"A part of me wants to run fast and far from you. And there's a part of me that doesn't want to lose the sight of you, _ever_ ," he says in a undertone, unleashing a wave of emotions in her. Flipping her onto her back, he plants a kiss on her throat before continuing,"a part of me alerts me that you are a danger and the other one feels safe and content only when with you."

"And I wonder if the way we met is a part of this huge appeal. I mean, its not everyday somebody nicks my wallet and I remain clueless," he says, this time against her cheek.

"And the watch," she adds with a low chuckle.

"Let's not forget the very expensive watch,"he agrees, turning his attention to her neck again. She moans at his attentions before finding her voice again to say, "you didn't notice a thing, admit it."

"I do. And you still haven't given the watch back," he murmurs in a husky voice that does sinful things to her body.

"You don't actually need it and you didn't even ask back for it!' she manages to whisper back.

"Well, it was you who decided kissing me would let you skip jail!" he says against her jaw.

"True. But it was you who pinned me against that wall," she counters back, letting her nails dig in his skin.

"With your permission, though," he smirks at the slight pain as she rakes her fingernails over his shoulderblade.

"Don't leave," he adds, this time looking straight in her eyes and she laughs.

"I'm not joking, little wolf," he again says, this time cupping her cheek for strain.

"You talk too much," she whispers huskily before claiming his mouth as she lets her fingers get a grip on his head.

With a growl of sheer torment, he kisses her back, sending her senses into a frenzy that keeps on climbing. His teeth worry at her lower lips and she responds back with harder nips of her own, that leave him wanting more. A moment later, she winds her long legs around his waist, hooking herself to him and allowing him to love her to ecstasy.

* * *

His eyes snap open to bright sunlight and he turns over before extending his arm. He jerks up in surprise when instead of warm skin his fingers hit the cold sheet.

She is gone.

With a handwritten note on the bed weighed down by his oh-so expensive watch.

'Hey. I'll be long gone by the time you read this. You made me happy and the weeks spent with you were the best of my life. But it was a stolen time. Stolen from destiny itself. I'm sure my past would've come back to haunt us both and before anything like that happens I wanted to leave with my head high. The desire would have worn out after some time; your words hit home last night. You are a nice person and I want to thank you. For being kind to me; it was a first. I wish you all the happiness in the world; you deserve every ounce of it. Don't try to find me. I was just a passing ship and you know they don't dock for long. Stay happy, stay safe.'

He falls back to the bed with a sinking feeling in his heart, inhaling the smell of cigarettes and jasmine that she leaves behind, a deep sense of melancholy all around him.


End file.
